


The Horror That Brings Us Together

by Sky_Girls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Bellarke prompt: protective bellamy or cute fluff of bellarke watching a scary movie<br/>Or the evolution of Bellarke a scary movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror That Brings Us Together

The first time Clarke watched a horror movie she was eight years old. She ended up staying the night at the Blakes after her father had to solve an emergency in his work the same night her mother had a night shift.

It was pretty usual but this time was different, it was a Friday night so Ms. Blake had let them stay up a little longer than usual and Octavia had insisted they watched the horror movie she managed to snatch out of her brother’s bedroom. She had refused at first, she could barely stand a horror story how she’d be able to stand a whole horror movie, with pictures and everything. But if there’s one thing Clarke Griffin can’t stand is being called a coward so she ended up curling on the bed trying not cry and convince herself that there’s no way that girl can actually come out of the TV.

After the movie she curled up under the blankets with Octavia both convinced that nothing could get them if they were under the blankets together but O ends up being a traitor and she sneaks to her mother’s bed at some point in the night. Clarke tried to go back to sleep but the blankets didn’t seem like an effective protection anymore. So she went looking for one.  

She knocked softly in the door before going in but it didn’t wake him up so she walked softly to stand next to his bed and shake him awake.

“Go away O.” He mumbled turning his back to her

“I’m not O”

“Then go away Clarke.”

She stood there, Bellamy used to be really nice with her, he used to play with her and Octavia and braid their hair but he stopped when he turned thirteen claiming to be too big to play with them now. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.

“I can’t”

He turned around again to look at her obviously annoyed.

“Why?”

“O made me watch a scary movie and now she is with your mom and I don’t want to be alone.” Clarke whispered shyly.

He sighed and turned on the lights before going to his closet to take a blanket. He settled on the floor and then turned off the lights again. She just stayed standing in the side of his bed.

“Go to sleep Clarke.”

She jumps in his bed and hugs a pillow tightly. It was a good idea.

* * *

The second time she watched The Ring she was seventeen and found it utterly stupid Octavia had taken advantage of one of the few weekend her brother came back home from university to gather all the people she loved in one room which meant a bunch of teenagers and Bellamy who stayed there mostly to make sure they wouldn’t end up burning the house down.

She wasn’t sure how they ended up watching that old movie but they did and sincerely she couldn’t have been more bored, for some reason everyone was paying attention to much attention to the movie, especially Jasper and Monty but that might have something to do with the fact that they were stoned.

She walked out of the house with no one noticing, she needed a break after the horrible week she had had, she just needed some alone and even though Octavia’s intention were the best it just wasn’t working.

She sat down on the porch and enjoyed the cold air until a voice stopped her.

“I knew you’d be here.”She opened her eyes to find her cheating ex-boyfriend standing in front of her. “We really need to talk.”

She stood up and started walking back to the house but he grabbed her arm.

“Don’t touch me ever again, Finn.” Clarke hissed.

“You need to listen to me.” Finn pleaded.

“And you need to let me go.”

“Please, just let me explain.”

“Explain what?” She asked her voice rising more than normal. “That you already had a girlfriend? That you’ve been dating her for two years? That everything you’ve ever said to me was a lie?”

She pulled her arm but his grip just grew tighter.

“If you just let me explain you will know that…”

“Is there a problem here?” Bellamy’s voice interrupted Finn idea and the way he was walking towards them, with her whole group of friends behind, must have intimidated him a little because he finally freed her arm.

“Yes, there is.” She answered. “He needs to go, now.”

Finn looked back after looking like a lost puppy, god she really wanted to punch him in the face again.

“You heard her, man.” Bellamy said walking towards them.

“But…”

“But nothing just get away of my house.”

After Finn finally left she stayed outside for a little longer and when she finally got into the house again Bellamy was waiting for her in the door with a cup of cookie dough ice cream.

“Thank you” She whispered softly.

“It’s nothing”

                                                                     

* * *

 

This is third time she watches the movie. Five years later

There’s a shitty horror movies marathon on TV and she can’t really say she’s actually paying attention to it. She has more important things to focus on, like making out with her boyfriend in their new couch, that’s in their new apartment, because they are actually living together now and everything is great.  

“I love you” Bellamy says against her mouth making her smile. He doesn’t let her talk after that but she hopes that the hungry way she’s kissing him back is a good enough answer.

 

* * *

**Come and find me on[tumblr ](sky-girls.tumblr.com)**


End file.
